particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Argos Loukas
Argos Loukas Celer (February 19, 4318) is a Selucian politician and former admiral who represents the region of Insularia in the Senate. He is the 13th General Secretary of the party In Marea-Civis Sinistram and Head of Government of Selucia since 4350. Before politics and early time Loukas is the son of Argento Loukas, career officer, and Tulvia Celer,the descendant of the longest Caesar of Selucia Aelius Celer. Loukas, who showed fascination for nature and the military since he was a child, became a scout during his adolescence, and following legislation in Selucia, served a term in the military, where he quickly gained the favour of his superiors for his ferocity and strength. While he studied Physics at University, as soon as he graduated he decided to join the Selucian Navy where he went up quickly. He became admiral in 4344, and was responsible of the training of young soldiers in the Selucian warships. Deputy He joined In Marea-Civis Sinistram in 4246, gaining his seat in the chamber of Insularia, after he learnt about his ancestor, and decided to start changing things. Secretary of In Marea After the resign of Odysseus Scalas following the result of the first 4350 elections, were In Marea-Civis Sinistram lost 2/3 of its seats, he decided to take a step up and proposed himself as candidate for the position. He gained immediate support from the Leader of Insularia, Ares Zervas, and the other regional leaders of the party soon joined him. He was later ratified by the militants with more than 67% of the votes. Caesar Senatus Immediately after his election as Secretary of the party, fresh elections were called and In Marea-Civis Sinistram defeated everyone else contesting, getting all the 750 seats in the Selucian Senate. With no opposition left, he was elected new Caesar of Selucia, replacing the former Secretary Odysseus Scalas. This was the first one party cabinet in Selucia since 4298, where IMCS also formed a one party government. He promised to help the military into reintegrating it with the general public, while also stopping any restrictive legislation created in the nation during the times of the conservative governments. During the Deltarian Civil War, he stated multiple times the support of the nation to "democratically elected governments", without caring about political ideologies, accusing the nations supporting the Czarists of supporting a coup and breaking the "principles and rules of politics and democracy", while claiming the Czar had no longer legitimacy to claim his seat. However, to keep the long-time neutrality of Selucia, he refused to give explicit support to the socialist party, instead supporting "whatever the Deltarian citizens elect in free and fair elections". His government gave funding to create the Aquilius Music Awards. He was defeated in the 4354 Selucian elections by Partis Imperialis, that elected Festus Pompeius Jr. as new Caesar. Under his second term, and following the Insularian legislation created by Ares Zervas, salary breach in Selucia was declared illegal regardless of sex, gender identity, ethnic group, sexual identity, nationality or religion. After the 4370 Selucian elections, he negotiated with Factio Republicana and Denique Vidimus Lucem to stablish an alternative Government to keep Legionem Nationis away from the institutions, resulting in him being elected again as Caesar of Selucia in 4371. Ideology and personal life. He defends most of the position of his party. He is married to a doctor and has one child. Category:Selucian people and politicians